


[Podfic] I Am Groot

by Ceewelsh, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: [Podfic]EXTREMELY NSFW fic told from the perspective of Groot.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] I Am Groot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878) by [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth). 



**Text:** [I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878)

 **Author:** [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth)

 ** ~~Readers~~ ~~Editors~~ ~~Producers~~ Spawners:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Cover art:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)

**Length:** 11:45 

**Music used in this podfic:**

[ Love Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi557TMssE8) Amy Macdonald

[Who Am I?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNH0ZGAcCrE) Les Mis - Original Broadway Cast Recording

[All I Ask Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQfo4diRYQk) Andrew Lloyd Webber

[Innocent Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQCWY5ynBaw) Billy Joel

[I Gotchoo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16CXFecMcbc) Bowling For Soup

[Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw2kKyJu9gY) AWOLNATION

[I See The Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKPK6c0mKE0) Tangled

[Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58TBZnvyGwQ) Ruth B

[Doing This](https://youtu.be/fCBC6qHxr9o?t=399) Spies Are Forever OST

[I Am What I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGrQ8e2mFck) John Barrowman

[What You Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaPUzbY_uVA) RENT - Film OST

[Defying Gravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEq3xM-i0Ng) Wicked - Original Broadway Cast Recording

[Hooked On A Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk) Blue Swede

[I Am The Model of a Modern Major General](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXf0o2d-W5w) Pirates of Penzance (1983)

[Escape (The Piña Colada Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TazHNpt6OTo) Rupert Holmes

[I Am The Walrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1Jm5epJr10) The Beatles

[Monsters and Men](https://youtu.be/Bqt4_tHLSB4?t=3544) Starkid Productions

[My Shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic7NqP_YGlg) Hamilton - Original Broadway Cast Recording

[I Will Always Love You](https://youtu.be/3JWTaaS7LdU) Whitney Houston

[Dear Theodosia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic7NqP_YGlg) Hamilton - Original Broadway Cast Recording

[Grace Kelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGVgAYJyjk) MIKA

[Take Me to Church Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI)

[I Want To Break Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Mc-NYPHaQ) Queen

[I Love You And You Don't Even Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xwkr0nHwjY) Hudson Taylor

[The Town Where You Lived](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWuyHWHr4ek) The Once

[Everything I Am is Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hD0wd2HUVs) The Villagers

[I Am Moana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgXpsZa8_i4) Moana

[I Am A Rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKlSVNxLB-A) Simon and Garfunkel

[The Boxer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3LFML_pxlY) Simon and Garfunkel

[I Am The Highway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZDAYg196x8) Audioslave

[Iron Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iDoAkWT3L8&fbclid=IwAR3qXL3_-7DI_gVAPhMstYG4rqfLzlC41Ag95zoNya4hc43pf33oAjyEGfQ&app=desktop) Ozzy Ozbourne

[I am... I said](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxDyXK93o6g) Neil Diamond

[Older Than I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9aGE3Vp6Ls) Lennon Stella

[More Than I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKqe5l1uOqA) Mountain Heart

[More Than I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTG2bNqYPPM) Little Women - Original Broadway Cast Recording

[I Am In Love With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DwFLSodn3A) Imogen Heap

[I Am Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btWXFB6L4IA) P!nk

[I Am Not A Whore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc_3Kzi8m00) LMFAO

**[Outro Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDcOQGM_Z30) **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...sorry? We're sorry?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We're (not) Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523268) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)
  * [[Filk] Night Moves - The Groot Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528965) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
